Dairy of a Misguide Bully
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: If a wimpy boy can have a dairy then so can I, Helga G Pataki! So don't you guys read this and I mean it! Me: Sure Helga,whatever you say. look and see what makes our crazy blonde bully crazy. rated T for Helga mouth
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Hey Arnold story. Please enjoy.

I do not own Hey Arnold for if I did the second movie would have happen.

Ichigo: when are u going to do another chapter for our story?

Shiro: Yeah! I wanna kick that no good son of-

Me: Shiro! No damn spoilers! And no cussing like a stupid twat!

Shiro: WHO YA CALLING A TWAT!

Me: ME! THAT'S WHO!

-dust cloud fighting-

Ichigo: Ummm...on with the story them...you know...she never did answer the question.

* * *

><p>Date: Don't know, don't care, don't count on me remembering<p>

Time: Do people really put the time?

Dear Diary (That people will read totally ignoring signs that says not to but does it anyways. Yeah I'm talking to ya, stupid.),

I feel like I fail in life and I think I have. My sister, Olga, has all and brains. She has all of our parents good qualities. Me? Well, I must have all the bad ones. I cant get along with Bob, my father, nor my mother, Merriam. I pick on everyone in my school, though its not my fault! I mean they pick on me everyday since Pre-k! Sure I'm the bully but they're the one who created this mask.

P.s. 118...my stupid school, the home of the freaky stuff. You got your psychos, nerds, rich kids, big mouths and football heads. Crimmany, I hate this place. Our principal is a jerk sometimes, weirdo and other things. My teacher, Mr. Simmons, likes to call everyone special cause they're special in their own special way. Bah! I'll show him frickin' special!-wave old Betsy in the school's direction- Everyone knows each others business and never get along. The only time people do get along is when trying to get rid of someone or they get something out of it. Yeah, we're just peachy in cans when we want something.

Let's see...my classmate, I known the for years. Crimany! Its been six years and I have yet to get away from them. I think the fates are having a field day with this one. I mean, come on! You got all the weirdos and freaks here. Either they're too smart, too dumb, too rich or too poor. My eye twitches with joy for whatever 'special' person might join us in class. The only thing keeping me from changing school is my best friend, Phoebe, and Arnold.

Got to go _Ol-ga_ is here and Bob wants me to sever her majesty. Sometimes I wonder if this is really my family. Whatever, they're the only family that's here in Hillwood so I best be grateful. But then again...is it really worth it?

How troublesome,

Helga G. Pataki

* * *

><p>Me: Ha! Done and it pretty good if I do say so myself. (victory sign)<p>

Shiro: Yeah it's pretty...pretty stupid that is.

Me: That's it! It on hollow boy!

Shiro: Bring it, man-women!

-dust cloud fight-

Ichigo(sigh): Well until next time...please rate, review or at least get me out of here!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: It is I-

Shiro: Miss Annoying!

Me: What was that you twat!

Shiro: What did you call me!

Ichigo: She called you a twat so shut up!

Me: Ha-_ha_

Ichigo: _And you!_ Stop picking on the poor child.

Shiro: Yeah! Stop picking on the poor-_HEY_! I'm no child!

Me(smirk): Ya could of fool me.

-dust cloud fight-

Ichigo(sigh): Again with the fighting? Damnit we have a story to do! And she still haven't answered the damn question!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or Helga. I wish though -.-

* * *

><p>Date: Still don't know, don't care, and still don't count on me remembering<p>

Time: Still don't know if I should

Music: Well...this is new

Dear Dairy (and punks who wanna die),

Arnold that yuzt, paste for brains, THAT FOOTBALL HEAD! I don't care if I'm in love with that little shrimp. I have had enough of his stupid goody goody attitude! So what if I got in a fight with big Bob! That's between us and no one else. Stupid Arnold, with his "Let's save the world" and "Forgiveness is a virtue" shit. Ugh! How I loathe him! How I despise that football shape head of his! YET...I love his kind nature and how he takes time to help people in need. They way his eyes glow with delight as he help the kids with their problems.-love sick sigh- Oooooh Arnold!-la la la land.- Oh shit! My story! Ummmmmm...

Next topic before I go all love sick on ya my dear dairy. Bob. That stupid jerk. Plain and simple. No matter how much I try I can never impress that over grown MONKEY! Wait...that's an insult to all primates everywhere. I can't even call him a human because he doesn't act like one. All he cares about is his beepers and his golden child, _Olga_. You know Bob, ya have more then one bloody daughter. I mean crimany! A little acknowledgment would be nice ya know but no. I'm not good enough for it. Damn, how I like to shove Old Betsy up his nose.

Miriam, my mother, is no better. Well...at least she's trying but sometimes it not enough. She has a drinking problem and I mean that those fruit smoothies are more then fruit smoothies. They have whiskey or whatever it called in it. Yuck! She sleeps more then a baby! The only time she can stay wake more then an hour is when Olga's home. Now that's bullshit.

How can you not see that your youngest child is right in front of your face? And people wonder why I'm going to therapy. Grrrr, I hate my life sometimes. If I didn't have Phoebe...I don't know know...I think I'll murder someone. I'm gonna stop ranting now because this is getting me nowhere.

This is still troublesome,

Helga G. Pataki

P.s. I'm thinking we're getting a new student in our class tomorrow. I wonder what poor soul we're getting. Oh well this should be fun. Heh Heh Heh

* * *

><p>Me: Ha! Another done. (Naruto Guy's nice guy pose)<p>

Shiro: Aaaaahh! My eyes, my beautiful yellow eyes!

-rolls on the ground crying-

Guy: YOSHI THE BEAUTY OF YOUTH!

Me: WTF! MY EYES!

-joins Shiro on the ground-

Ichigo(eye twitching): Ummm Guy-san, your on the wrong anime story.

Guy: OH I SEE! I'M SORRY MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! MAY YOU CONTINUE YOUR STORY YOUTHFULY!

Ichigo: Ummm...yeah...thanks...so people please...GET ME OUT OF THIS NUTTY PLACE!...um I mean review please.


End file.
